A Night's Tale
by pink-lemonade1
Summary: Draco's a prince, and Ginny's a rich girl living with a grandfather. Harry broke Ginny's heart. What about setting Draco and Ginny together in the medieval England times? R/R! Love!


**~A Night's Tale~**   
  
  
  
**Chapter One**   
  
  
  
A terrible curse was to me. A curse to be obedient. But why, only one well-known witch did this to me. Edea of Knoll, and I could not break this curse unless Edea will. I was always obedient. I will have to sleep when I was told to, and I'd even cut my body into half if I was commanded. I was dangerous of every moment of my life. I'd even have to kill myself if I was told to. I was so depressed. Sometimes, I've even want to go and find Edea just to take off this curse off me. Both of my parents died, and I had to live with grand father, who was so rich. Except when we were poor, Dad said that he can take care all of us without grandfather's help. That was Dad, my ambitious kind father,who just recently passed away because of Lord Voldemort. Mom and him sacrified for Harry. But--why? Why not me? Not them?   
  
Now, I am here in a manor in the country of England, and I just finished Hogwarts. I cannot have my own work, and cannot go alone until and unless I have my maid, Mandy. Mom said that it was very dangerous if I told anyone about the curse I have inside me. Every step I make, I had to think before I act. I do still remember Ron, but he is off with Hermione, and--Harry...he's off somewhere. I had a relationship with him, but yet, he left me without an explanation. That truly killed me.   
  
I had my own magical book, and it can hold anyone's diary. I can read to anyone's private things, and it just appears on my book every minute someone writes on their journals. I was having hard time, reading. It was hot in the manor, and I was really far away from the others. I lived by a river flowing in front of our manor. Hermione and Ron visits me each month. Lord Voldemort wanted _me_. I was really dangerous now. I opened my magical book, and found many things. Five journal entries of somebody.   
It was boring to read, but what can I do if I was just stuck here up in a room, which was so high that I can see the whole view of England. I went out to the balcony, and felt a swoosh of air coming towards me. I was just a lady here, stuck up, and how can I be free? A knock on my door--Mandy. For my lunch. I sighed, and tripped over my emerald gown, as I hurriedly came over. I was so formal. Grandfather told me to be formal--always.   
  
I opened the door, and saw a fat lady with such a cute face. Mandy. I grinned weakly, and said, "Lunch?"   
  
"Yes, my lady," said Mandy, sweetly. My wazy auburn twirls came in front of me, and my brown eyes gleamed as I looked at her. Mandy was a sweet old lady, with such a sweet voice that it really makes you follow her and love her at once. She does know about my curse, because she was an aunt of mine, and she knew all about me beside my mother.   
  
I slowly went down the stairs and trailed to the kitchen. A long table stretched along the whole kitchen, and there was my own grandfather sitting at the near end. He was a kind man, just like Dad. I love him a lot, and fear he would also go away. I went to him and hugged him. He smelled like the smoke he puffs by the pipe.   
  
"My lovely grandchild," he said, croakily. I pulled back, and smiled. I sat down, and all the maids started serving the foods. Formal. Spinach soup and steak. I chose steak instead of soup. My grandfather always told me tips about eating, and I had a flat stomach just because of him. But I knew meat was bad for me, but Grandfather said that being too thin can cause sickness too.   
  
"The Boy-Who-Lived came and sent me a message," Grandfather said, slowly. "He told me Mr. Malfoy to meet you, Virginia." Oh call me by my name, oh father. I hate it. But again, formal. Always. Medieval England. Malfoy was a prince of a small magical kingdom. I won't like to face that ol' git. I took a napkin, and I shook it twice on the air, and put it beneath my lips. The Malfoys were now the Weasleys friends now. I don't even like to hear that they were on our side now, even though the Dark Lord was still there.   
  
"I would like to invite him, Grandfather," I said, uncomfortably. Grandfather chuckled graciously, and said, "Sure, Virginia. Maley!!!" A thin old man who was the only one who knew how to make me laugh came and then bowed to Grandfather. He smiled at me, and I grinned widely back. Grandfather bowed once, and then said, "May you call Mr. Malfoy here."   
  
I froze. Now?   
  
"Certainly, sir," Maley said, and bowed once more. I stood up and Grandfather said, "Draco might proceed later here. I want you in your formal dress, m'dear, if you can. Just for grandfather."   
  
He favored Draco, which I didn't like. I gulped, and said, slowly, "Well--I was just going to change, Grandfather." Grandfather smiled and nodded. I stomped upstairs again, and picked out a red gown, and had laces on the ends. I put up my hair in a bun, and then I went down and Grandfather was still eating speaking to Mandy. He was a talkative person. He told me lots of stories, that's why I favored books, because of his fantastic stories.   
  
  
  
  
I went into the dusty library, with thousands of old and ragged books. I was still reading my magical book, and then I read it silently, and I even got Draco's journal entry. Great, I muttered to myself. I read it first.   
  
_First thing, I have to go to Virginia. Well, she's okay and very confident. I just don't know what will happen. I'm going now. Thank you. And good-bye.   
  
  
Draco_   
  
  
He writes too short, I thought angrily. But just then, someone was already coming inside. I freaked. Who was in there? I looked around, and the next thing I heard was a stack of books throwing down the floor. I suddenly said, "Who is in there?"   
  
No answer. But yet, I heard the person going away. I then scrambled outside, through the garden. But I cannot go no further. But I heard a carriage coming. Edward, our gardener bowed to me. He was also the one guarding. Malfoy.   
  
"Master Malfoy," he whispered to me. I waited. The carriage stopped, and someone got the door. Then someone was there going outside. A sleek blonde, Draco Malfoy. What a joy for Grandfather. I sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: Hi! I love medieval stuff! *wink*! R/R, and I promise, this is one story I have to finish!!!**


End file.
